


Coffee Courage

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt # 139: Coffee.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Coffee Courage

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt # 139: Coffee.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Coffee Courage

~

“So,” says Lily casually as she approaches Al in the common room, “is Scorpius around?” 

Albus, reading, shakes his head. “Just ask him out for coffee already.” 

“I can’t.” She collapses onto the sofa beside him. “Grandma says girls don’t ask boys out.”

Albus sets aside his book. “Since when have you listened to Grandma about anything that’s not to do with cooking?” 

“C’mon, Al,” Lily pleads. “Help me. I’m your sister, he’s your best friend.”

Al throws up his hands. “Hence why I’m staying out of it!” 

“You’re no help.” 

“Sure I am.” Al smirks. “I’m helping right now.”

~

Crossing her arms, Lily glares at him. “And how are you helping? By taunting me?”

Al smirks. “Would I do that?” 

“Absolutely.” Lily huffs. “Arse.” 

“And what would Grandma say about _that_ language?” 

“You want to hear some language? How about fu—”

“Hey, Lily. Al.” 

“Scorpius!” cries Lily, wincing. 

“Hey.” 

He smiles, she smiles back.

Al rolls his eyes. “Salazar! Just go get coffee already!” he groans. 

“Great idea.” Scorpius extends a hand to Lily. “Shall we?”

Standing, Lily takes his hand, and as they leave, she mouths ‘thank you,’ at Al. 

“You’re welcome,” Al murmurs, returning to his book. 

~


End file.
